iDo Not Remember
by zazeendot
Summary: After a car crash, Sam gets amnesia. She can't even remember her name...can this be a way to start over from scratch with Freddie as she tries to uncover what happened? To celebrate iOMG. SEDDIE!
1. iGet Hit By A Car

**JUSTUFF: Hey, everyone! Excited for a new school year?**

**I am!**

**Anyways, I am OOBER sorry about not posting. A lot has happened: not just trips and school and stuff, but family problems as well.**

**Plus, I had a huge wave of Writer's Block, and my computer got taken away.**

**But I'm back, still writing my Fanniversary story, and I want to present you with this amazing story of Seddie. Besides iOMG, OF COURSE!**

**P.S.-I, when I find the chapter, will update my alerters and favoriters, too. Sorry about that :) But it may take while before I FINALLY get it up here, so please be just a LITTLE more patient with me :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show at all. Wished I did, so I'd know if Sam and Freddie got together after iOMG. Ha ha ;)**

Regular POV

Sam was walking to Carly's apartment on another rainy Saturday. She felt tired and worn out, bones cramped. It was even hard for her to get dressed this morning to go do another rehearsal for the next webcast of iCarly for the people of the world.

_Maybe I slept wrong, _She thought, rubbing her shoulders.

Sam was going to J-Walk across the street, but turned against it.

She'd been having a phase of turning over a new leaf. She didn't really know why, either. She just had. Sam had been getting less detentions and better grades and getting into less fights…She had been being more of a Carly than a Sam.

Anyways, she made it over to Carly's, and as soon as Sam opened the door, what did she see?

Carly and Freddie making out. Well not making out, but kissing.

Her mouth draped open, and Sam just stood there in astonishment as her heart ripped and shredded until not one part of it was connected.

She slowly and quietly closed the door, and her tears started. I'm not even kidding. Tears. She took a drop of the water from her cheek, and just looked at it, confused. Why was she crying? Sam wiped it on her pants, trying to figure out why she was crying, and Sam was soon out of the apartment building, not even caring about Lubert's screams after her for running in the apartment complex. She needed to go home, and figure out why she was crying.

So, she was out the door in no time, and it started to rain harder. She got her clothes and hair wet, but she didn't even care. She even J-Walked.

_Who cared about being good? _She thought.

Soon, Sam heard screeching and saw bright headlights that almost made her blind as a bat. The screeching of the wheels was the last thing she heard as she lay unconscious in the street.

Sam blinked her eyes open, and found herself in a white room, three green chairs by a matching green door with silver, metal handle that was positioned right in front of wherever she was laying down. She looked down, and realized she was on a white bed. Her wrist had a hospital bracelet on it.

_I am in the hospital? Why am I in the hospital?_ She thought. She pulled herself up, but fell back since her head pounded as soon as she had moved. Her legs hurt badly, probably the worst pain out of her whole body.

She didn't know how long she was in her state of confusion when a middle-aged guy with a nametag on that said _Duran _on it came over to Sam.

"Hello, Samantha," He said, "You're awake?"

"Samantha?" She questioned, confused, "Who's Samantha?"

"Oh, no," He said, looking at the ground, and turned to a nurse who had followed him in the room. "The concussion must've given her amnesia."

"What concussion?" Sam questioned, getting a little worried, "What the heck happened to me?"

**OK, so I'm pretty sure everyone knows what happened. But I want to end this chapter on a dramatic note, like, "Da da dunt!"**

**Review, Alert, and I'll give you a virtual cookie! ;)**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Purple ROCKS! Ha ha! **

**Love every fanfictioner on here~ **

**Peace, **

**Celene (AKA Zazeendot)  
><strong>


	2. iMeet Carly

**JUSTUFF: Hello, guys! Who wants to see iParty With Victorious?**

**I do!**

**Anyways, my Knott's trip was fun, and I hope everyone had a Merry Easter, although it's a little late, isn't it?**

**Family troubles have been rough still, but my friends have been helping me out, but still wish me luck and I think I'll be OK!**

**P.S. SEDDIE ROCKS! And you guys aren't half-bad, either ;).**

**Also, thank you, Midnight Stallion, for informing me (so I'm going to have Sam have a certain type of amnesia that I'll make up, a stronger one!) and for telling me that I write well! And thank you ccQTccQT for the many, "Update!"'s! I counted them and there was over one hundred! Your comment made me nervous to put up a new chapter, for fear of disappointment, but I didn't want anyone to wait any longer!**

**And thank you personally to everyone else who commented! All of the comments make me want to write more, so you guys are basically helping me create the stories that I write!**

**OK, now, without further ado, I give you, iMeet My Best Friend! **

**Disclaimer: Look up the word, Dimwit.**

**No, not the word, "Dimwit," the word, "Disclaim…"**

**(Sigh) Forget it.**

Regular POV

Sam began to get emotional.. "Samantha, just breathe," Dr. Duran tried to calm her down. A freaking-out patient was difficult to work with.

"What happened?" Sam questioned, worriedly.

"You were hit by a car, a big one, and it sort of trampled you," He said, trying to keep her calm in the process, "And you got a concussion, which explains your amnesia."

Sam's mind was spinning in circles as she tried to remember everything about her. "I don't remember what happened, I don't remember anything. My home, any friends I may have had…all my memories…gone. And before you called me Samantha over and over, I didn't even know my name. That's insane."

"Samantha, everything will work out," Dr. Duran said, not sure if it really was, "I've already called one of your friends. Her name is Carly Shay. She'll help you."

"Does she know about me…you know…losing my memory?"

"No, not yet," He said, "It's up to you to tell her."

"I will. Thanks."

"OK." The doctor started to leave the room until Sam called for him.

"Yes, Samantha?" He questioned, a little impatiently as he turned around.

"Will I ever remember anything about my life?"

"Yeah, you should. It may take some time though, and you won't remember certain things or in same order as when they happened. You'll relive any event or experience you happen to remember right when you remember it, in your if you were in the present and it was happening to you right then. Then, you'll be back in reality. K?"

Sam nodded. _So, if I remember something, I'll relive it in my mind as if it's happening in the present…got it,_ She thought.

He responded, impatiently, "Well, I really got to go see my next patient. Remain here until your friend comes to get you."

Which was a stupid demand. Of course she would stay there. She was too traumatized to do anything else, and she didn't even have any recollection of where she lived.

About a half an hour later, Carly arrived with flowers with beautiful yellow petals. "Hey, Sam," Carly said, walking in, trying to mask the fact that Sam had just gotten hit by a truck.

Before Carly could sit down, Sam asked, "Who's Sam?" She was Samantha…not Sam.

"Uh, you hate when I call you Samantha? You like Sam better?" Carly question/said, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Sam stated, quietly and quickly. "Sure."

"Anyways, I brought you sunflowers, your favorite," Carly said, her hair bouncing as she sat down in the green seat placed closest to the door, and set the flowers in the brown flower pot on the floor.

"Yeah, right, my favorite," Sam stated, shakily. She did think they were pretty.

"So, ready to leave this hospital room and head over to my place?"

"Not yet," Sam replied, "Listen…"

"Yeah…" Carly hesitated to speak, for she was confused and fear was in her face.

"I have to tell you something," She stated, serious.

The serious tone caught Carly's attention.

"What?" She asked, expecting the worst case scenario.

"I just found out that my concussion from the accident gave me-"

But Sam couldn't finish her pretty slowly-said sentence, because right then a certain brunette tech-boy came waltzing in through the door…

And that boy was none other than Freddie Benson.

**I know, I know! Another short chapter! But I think lately that has been the best way to do this story! But, I promise, the next chapter WILL be longer!**

**Thanks to everyone and anyone who has EVER given me their support! **

**Review, alert, and I'll give you not a virtual cookie, but a virtual candy bar!**

**Enjoy, ha ha! :) **

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Purple fiddles make me smile! **

**Toodles!**


	3. iAm Afraid

**JUSTUFF: I'm really sorry I haven't updated, guys! I SWEAR!**

**A million apologies to all of you! But I've been in sports, clubs…high school's tough sometimes. And also, WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**I had two really big plot lines, and I was absolutely torn with which one to go with…but I think I chose the right one.**

**I really am sorry though. You guys deserve better. **

**Here's another chapter of iDo Not Remember, and I hope that you enjoy!**

Sam's POV

As soon as the guy walked into the room, sudden fear shot up and down my spine, almost giving me physical chills.

_Who is this guy? _I asked myself, wondering who the heck was making me feel so afraid. And, if he was, why was he here? Is there a possibility that me and this guy were actually CLOSE?

The surprisingly non-threatening appearing guy looked at me, lying there weak in a hospital bed, as he, a bit awkwardly, handed me some ham that was on a paper plate.

"Hi, Sam. I got you some ham."

My eyes not drifting away from the mysterious boy, I grabbed it and set it down next to me.

"Thanks." I said, simply, deep in thought, searching for any clue of this guy, or at least why he made me feel such fear. He didn't look threatening at all, surely, and Carly obviously didn't have anything against the guy.

Anyways, he smiled and nodded at my response, then turned to Carly.

"Hi, Carly."

"Hey, Freddie," Carly said, cheerfully.

_So, Freddie was his name…interesting…_

It looked like Freddie and Carly liked each other, and were even about to kiss, but as they looked over at me, they stepped away from each other.

_Huh? _I thought.

I decided to ask them if I made them feel uncomfortable or something, but before I could say one word, Carly spoke up.

"Um, Sam, you were going to tell me something?"

My eyes widened at the, for all I know, untrustworthy boy at the mention of my amnesia.

There was **no way** I was letting that Freddie guy know this about me until I remembered or found out somehow who he was and where he was exactly placed in my mind and my heart and why he made me fearful.

"I'll-I'll tell you later, OK? My head is kind of…you know, right now…" I said to Carly, and she just answered, "Sure. Later. I completely understand."

"No, you can't. Only I can." Freddie stated, playfully.

"Why?" Carly questioned, truly confused.

"Because YOU'VE never been in an accident before." Freddie replied, humorously.

"Like you've been hit by a car before?" She asked, as if she already knew the answer was "no."

He gave her a look that suggested a previous event, and she laughed. "Oh, duh."

He joined her in her laughter and I chuckled along with them, pretending to know whatever they were talking about.

"Anyways, Sam, um, the Doc said it was OK for you to go now. He said there was no really harmful, physical damage done to you."

_Physical. _How she said it so casual. Well, it wasn't her fault she didn't know that that word was the only word keeping that sentence ringing true to my situation.

She would know, though.

"Looks like your mom's checking you out right now." She continued, looking over at the main desk, "Do you want to go home with your mom, or would you like it if we just went straight to my place to hang-out for a bit? Me and Spencer can drive you home later, you know..."

I didn't know what was "like me," to say, so I responded, with a shrug, "Whatever."

"Straight to my house we'll go, then." Carly said, and handed me some cool-looking clothes, added, "Here's your normal clothes. You really don't need to wear that anymore."

I flashed a smile to her, glancing over at Freddie, hoping that by all of the "we,"'s she used, she meant me and her, and not me and her AND Freddie. I really wanted to tell her about this whole mess as soon as possible, because the sooner she knew the sooner she could tell me stuff about my old life, and, like previously mentioned, I didn't want Freddie to be there to hear it all.

Three's a crowd, after all.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I wrote this in a short amount of time, because I thought I kept you waiting long enough, but I think it came out pretty well. **

**Question: Why is she fearful of FREDDIE? Answer in your review, I'd love to see what you guys come up with!  
><strong>

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: The difference, I found out, between a psychiatrist and a psychologist is that one can give you pills.**

**I probably need the one with the pills. ;) **

**Bye, guys!**

**The Always Cool Queen of Awesomeness (who is not conceited at all, ha ha),**

**~Zazeendot**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
